


Elsewhere

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Song fic, Super Mild Domination, Tenderness, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pale light of the moon, an unlikely pair finds solace in the arms of each other, sharing their space, and their mutual affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic/Gift Fic for my good friend @discopunkk from Twitter.
> 
> Song: Elsewhere  
> Artist: Sarah McLachlan
> 
> Yes. I altered one single word in the song. Please don't sue me.

Slowly opening the door to their apartment, Chris eased himself through the crack, trying to avoid the light from the hall spilling into their living room. The couch was turned to face the door, the sleeping form of Isaac sprawled out, all muscle and limb in the pale moonlight filtered through the grey sheers they’d hung up when they moved in. Easing the door shut and setting his duffle down beside the hallway table, Chris walked carefully across the floor, avoiding the loose boards that would have the young Werewolf awake and alert in an instant. 

These moments were rare, when he could catch Isaac asleep, lips parted, totally at ease. 

Sliding off his jacket, the clink of the knives earned him a soft groan, and a bleary eyed smile. Stretching out, Isaac’s hand brushed the play button on the iPod, and a soft strain of music filled their shared space.

Isaac eased back into the couch cushions to give Chris space to stretch out beside him. Brushing nose to nose, Chris gave his young lover a tired smile, eyes catching the moonlight as he gently traced Isaac’s brow. 

_I love the time and in between_  
 _The calm inside me_

Chris eased forward into a soft kiss that was no more than a whisper of a promise across Isaac’s lips.

_In the space where I can breathe_  
 _I believe there is a_  
 _Distance I have wandered_  
 _To touch upon the years of_  
 _Reaching out and reaching in_

Easing his arms around Isaac’s broader frame, he felt the warmth of Isaac’s bare skin through the thin layer of black cotton he still wore. 

_Holding out holding in_

Pressing a firmer kiss to Isaac’s lips, Chris hissed as he felt Isaac’s claws shred yet another t-shirt, but this was almost a tradition between them now. Letting Isaac remove the tatters, he pulled himself closer to Isaac, gasping softly as his hairy chest scraped against the smoothness of Isaac’s. 

_I believe_  
 _This is heaven to no one else but me_  
 _And I'll defend it as long as I can be_

Deepening the kiss, Chris sighed a contented sigh as Isaac’s arms wrapped around him. The tightly coiled strength held in check so as to not crush him, but in his life he’d never felt safer than he did in these arms.

_Left here to linger in silence_  
 _If I choose to_  
 _Would you try to understand_

Rolling Isaac so he is laid out on his back, he doesn’t pull back from their embrace. Pulling the youth closer to him, enjoying the hiss Isaac occasionally lets out at the scrape of their chests grinding together, Chris presses a kiss to Isaac’s throat.

_I know this love is passing time_  
 _Passing through like liquid_  
 _I am drunk in my desire…_

Pulling back, straddling Isaac’s hips, Chris’ smile is a lazy one, not forced, and in the moment. Isaac stretched out, smiling as Chris traced the lines of his chest almost reverently, as though memorizing they way they looked and felt.

_But I love the way you smile at me_  
 _I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near..._

Isaac captured Chris’ hands in his own, pressing a kiss to each finger tip. 

_I believe…_

Stretching Isaac’s arms over his head, Chris pinned them with one hand, the other one softly tangling in Isaac’s curls. Giving them a little tug, Chris smiled at the mewling sound that drew from his lover.  
 Capturing Isaac’s lips with his own, he pressed the long line of his body against Isaac’s, relishing the warmth, and the contrast in their skin.

_I believe_  
 _This is heaven to no one else but me_  
 _And I'll defend it as long as_  
 _I can be left here to linger in silence_  
 _If I choose to_  
 _Would you try to understand_

Pulling back from the kiss and releasing his grasp on Isaac’s hands, Chris lays back on the couch, looking down and away from Isaac. The soft caress of Isaac’s hand across his cheeks sends a shiver down his spine. Kissing the palm, he looks up with questioning eyes. 

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when he can break free_  
 _The mould that clings like desperation_  
 _Mother can't you see I've got_  
 _To live my life the way I feel is right for me_  
 _Might not be right for you but it's right for me..._  
 _I believe..._

Isaac dips his head, kissing the hollow in Chris’ throat, tugging lightly at the hair with his teeth. Kissing his way back up Chris’ neck, he buries his face in Chris’ neck, sighing a lazy contented sigh as Chris traces the muscles in his back, slowly and lazily kissing as the song filters out to nothingness. 

_I believe_  
 _This is heaven to no one else but me_  
 _And I'll defend it as long as_  
 _I can be left here to linger in silence_  
 _If I choose to_  
 _Would you try to understand it_  
 _I would like to linger here in silence_  
 _If I choose to_  
 _Would you understand it_  
 _Would you try to understand_

As the final chords played out to the night, a faint whisper punctuates the darkness.

“I love you.”


End file.
